bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Moment of Collision! An Evil Hand Draws Near to the Quincy
The Moment of Collision! An Evil Hand Draws Near to the Quincy is the seventy first episode of the Bleach anime. Ryō Utagawa tries to eat Uryū Ishida's soul, but Yoshino Sōma makes off with him. Summary Utagawa holds the Human woman hostage until Uryū steps up to take her place. Ichigo Kurosaki signals the others to act when Utagawa tries to eat Uryū's soul, but the snake holding Uryū smashes his head into the pavement. Utagawa has a taste of Uryū's blood, but then a fireball comes out of the sky. Utagawa is forced to drop Uryū in order to block the attack. Yoshino gets her hands on Uryū, but then disappears behind the flames. Once the flames clear, the group is still left with Utagawa and his snakes to fight. Fortunately for them, Lieutenant Renji Abarai brings Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya to help ward off Utagawa, who retreats. However, Ririn has now lost track of Yoshino’s spiritual power. At this time in Soul Society, Captain Shunsui Kyōraku is trying to sneak into Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's room and get some information about the Bounts. However, he gets caught and Kurotsuchi insists on properly requesting information. Kyōraku angers Kurotsuchi so much that he tries to delete the Bount data, but is denied access by the computer. Ichigo wants to go find Uryū, but Kisuke Urahara stops him. Meanwhile, Uryū wakes up, having been saved by Yoshino. He tells her about losing his powers and how he’s the last Quincy. She tells him that her family had a law: to never consume the souls of the living. However, if they do consume living souls, then they can obtain a powerful energy and are able to increase their power. Doing so would destroy the balance of the world, so they decided they would not do such a thing, until now. The person behind the Bounts' sudden change is Jin Kariya. He seems to have his sights set specifically on Uryū, and Yoshino refers to the Quincy as the key. Uryū blacks out at this point. Later, Ichigo and company learn that Uryū is at the hospital. They go to see him and he relays the information he learned from Yoshino. After everyone leaves, Uryū is reminded of how Yoshino's face was. It was like that of his mother's, who always seemed to be sad. Meanwhile, Kariya promises Utagawa that things are being done to correct Yoshino's actions, while two new faces smile from behind him. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book As several members of the Eleventh Division wait outside a building, Kenpachi Zaraki orders them to not come inside, prompting Ikkaku Madarame to note an hour has passed since Kenpachi went in there. Inside, Kenpachi sits in front of a mirror while trying to attach a small bell to the top-most spike of his hair, which he notes always takes longer than the others. However, he declares that going out without his bells is unthinkable and resumes trying to attach it while Ikkaku notes three hours have passed. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Battle against Ryō Utagawa (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * Dolls summoned: * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes